You,Me,andZOMBIES
by DaughterofAbyss
Summary: ZOMBIES! WHY ZOMBIES! Allen thought, looking through the sight of his bow. Steadying his breath. He paused. Then released. The arrow went flying through the air hitting its target. The zombie collapsed onto the ground, soon turning into ashes and blown away by a gust of wind.A plot bunny attacked me and this is the result. R&R Zombies and Lycans what more can you ask for..?


**I wrote this off the top of my head. I don't know if I'll turn it into a story but I'll post it anyway. If some one wants to use it to help start their own story just PM me.**

* * *

><p><strong>You, Me, and ZOMBIES?!<strong>

_ZOMBIES! WHY ZOMBIES?!_ Allen thought, looking through the sight of his bow. Steadying his breath. He paused. Then released.

The arrow went flying through the air hitting its target. The zombie collapsed onto the ground, soon turning into ashes and blown away by a gust of wind.

Allen looked at where the zombie had been and then at the surrounding forest. Spotting another he cocked his second arrow and steadied his heart, then his breath. Pausing. Release. When the arrow hit the mark said zombie collapsed and disintegrated like the other one before it.

Seeing more Allen kept repeating the same process until he was down to his last two arrows. Looking around the area Allen saw that only three zombies were left. Pondering his choices for a moment he saw that rest of his arrows were scattered at the bases of many trees. Fortunately, none of them had pierced said trees.

Allen, like all Lycans, held a special bond with nature and it would be this bond that would help him carry out his next task.

Cocking and firing the his last two arrows killing two of the three zombies Allen straightened from his crouch to a standing position. Looking down from his branch up in the tree Allen jumped.

As if by magic Allen landed on a branch that had not been there before. Jumping again with the same result he was brought closer to the last zombie while staying out of harms way.

When Allen was finally above the zombie, he slipped two small hand knives from inside of his sleeves. Scrunching up his nose, Allen hated the putrid smell of decaying flesh that was always around the filthy monsters.

Before the smell overwhelmed his sensitive nose Allen dove down onto the creature, knives held ready, and with one quick slice through its throat severing head from body. The zombie was killed instantly and along with it a small breeze blew the remains away.

After Allen gathered up his arrows he set all his belongings down and walked twenty paces passed the tree he had climbed when he first sensed the creatures following him. Silently making his way forward Allen spotted the cottony white of a rabbits tail attached to a body poking halfway out of a small berry bush.

Allen wrapped his hands around his stomach as he fantasized about eating the small mammal. Thinking back he hadn't had a bite to eat in three days as his supply had run out while running from some ghoul.

If there was one thing he hated more than the fowl-smelling zombies, that would be ghouls. Ghouls were a type of zombie but unlike regular flesh-eating zombies who only devoured living creatures, ghouls ate other zombies. With the eating of their own kind they somehow developed dangerous levels of... well what ever it was that turned them. _A virus, probably,_ Allen thought.

Suddenly, the small rabbit turned around having heard Allen's stomach when it gave an audible growl.

With just one look Allen knew he would not be able to eat the mammal. One, as he stared into its eyes he saw a very intelligent being; Two, the rabbit was adorable with his tannish brown fur that reminded Allen of caramel, it even had a long stripe of lighter fur that ran the length of its back and across the bridge of its nose was a cross mad from the lightened fur; Third, the rabbit was wearing a collar around its neck meaning it belonged to someone.

Not shying away as Allen's stomach growled it instead hopped up to Allen. Bending down to his knees he was able to read the name that was inscribed on a silver plate: Timcanpy.

"So, your name is Timcanpy. Interesting name, but that sure is a mouthful. How 'bout I just call you Tim." At this the small mammal hopped onto Allen's lap and rolled onto its back.

Seeing the rabbit's exposed tummy Allen smiled and started rubbing it. "So I guess that's a yes, then?!"

After awhile Allen remembered why he had found Tim in the first place, and his stomach protested his lack of attention because of the delay. Listening to his growling stomach, he asked,"Wouldn't know a good place to eat now, would ya?"

Perking up, Timcanpy hopped off his lap and three times around Allen's legs before going off in the direction the boy had left his belongings.

Continuing on passed the pile of goods Tim never looked back to see if Allen was following him. Allen on the other hand grabbed his stuff as they passed and caught back up with the rabbit after he had everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Several weeks later... (Allen)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tim, where are you going now?" Allen watched as said rabbit hopped off his makeshift bed of cloth and ventured away from the shining ore.<p>

The ore were rocks that Allen had once heard called Sun Stone. The people who used them would lay the black stones out all day in the sun letting them absorb as much as they could. Then at night they would set them out on poles like street lamps as they glowed brightly in the night.

Timcanpy on the other hand had the tendency to chase after smaller animals than it. Allen had found this out when he had to rescue the rabbit from drowning when he had decided to hop on a fish that lived in a pond they passed not long ago.

Now Tim was trying to find something else to test Allen's patience. "Get back here, you."

After following Tim that first time to a house that was left empty with some left-over food, Allen had asked Timcanpy where his master was. The rabbit had promptly ignored him, instead the two had become an almost inseparable pair.

Allen decided that as it was nearing midnight to turn in for the night, and with that in mind he allowed his body to shift from the form of a human to a slightly smaller than average wolf. In his wolf form Allen was covered in a glowing silver blanket of fur with the only exception being his left fore paw. It had been dipped in red paint that came up to his shoulder then spread out onto his shoulder into knife like patterns.

The mark of his Lycan tribe, showing that he had once been a part of a pack.

Now Allen had become a Lone Wolf as he was outcast from the tribe for wandering outside of the boundaries that were set by the chief, or Alpha. Being closed-minded they did not hesitate to throw him out as they would do to any other who threatened their safety.

This did not affect Allen very much as he had been an orphan they'd picked up once when they'd migrated to escape the harsh winter. Much like other tribes they would only travel between a select few locations because the land in-between their safe havens were covered with danger. Zombies, ghouls, or even worse, another Lycan tribe as they all posed a great danger to each other.

Lycan were not commonly known to taken the orphaned runts of other Lycans, even from their own tribe, because if the pup was weak it could hinder the rest of the pack. Leaving it to die was a better option for most tribes.

Allen never regretted what he did because he had just been curious nor was he angry for being thrown out because they had taken him in he was alone.

Turning his attention back to Timcanpy, Allen gave a small growl as warning. This brought Tim back from his exploring to lay down on the bundle of cloth to which Allen curled around. After some adjusting both mammals fell into a waking slumber.

They were never to from from waking so if danger of any kind was sensed they could bolt or fight if necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>Someplace else at the same time...(Not Allen)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sniffing the ground a two black Lycan found two scents; one being the animal they'd been tracking and now another that they didn't recognize.<p>

Suddenly hearing a howl in the distance the bigger of the two black wolves answered with a howl of their own. The second smaller black wolf joined the first after an interlude.

Soon they were answered back.

With that the night became quiet and the two Lycan continued on the trail sinking into the black shadows as if they were one. They vanished from sight leaving only slightly damaged grass where they walked.

* * *

><p><strong>As an author I want to know what everyone thinks. I read about zombies and had zombies on the brain, so I've wrote a this. I think I can put the zombies to rest now. R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
